miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Angel
Moon Angel is a Miraculous OC/Miracusona created by Major Minty from Lunar Flare Studios. Her Miraculous is one of three Angel Miraculi (three were created because the power that brought the Kwamis was so strong) representing the power of Positivity. She is due to appear in the Lunar Flare YouTube series "Rivalry Mayhem" (though at the time of this series she was just a magical human without a Miraculous) and the upcoming multiverse fangame, "Rivalry". Personality As Minty Minty is chipper, happy, and playful most of the time. She often hangs out with Shadow Spirits (little prankster creatures who cause occasional trouble), or visits arcades around the City of Dreams. She is also skilled in White Magic, and has been known to call upon her spirits when she's in danger--in both forms! Her secret identity is only known to her teammates: Zira (Silverstream), David (Tortugo), and Hazel (Monarch). As Moon Angel She is the leader of the Miraculous Four, which comprises of her, Silverstream, Tortugo, and Monarch. The four have been seen studying the mysterious duplicate Miraculi, and trying to find out how duplicate Kwamis are possible if what they represent can only be created once. As Ink Angel Minty has been Akumatized more than once. This was the first time Monarch was seen using her own good Akuma, and she helped Minty overcome her rage at Microsoft Sam constantly playing Cuphead for hours (this was back when Minty hated the game). Hazel turned Minty into Ink Angel, who then replaced the Cuphead animation sprite with her own BATIM OC, Whiskas the Cat, sending Sam into a crash. Monarch then released the Akuma, restoring Minty back to normal. As Fallen Angel Minty is due to be Akumatized into Fallen Angel in "Rivalry Mayhem". The powers are not yet known, nor is her appearance... mainly because Minty was able to resist the temptation to accept Hawk Moth's offer, freeing her from the Akuma before things got bad. As Master Moon Moon Angel's second evil Akumatization attempt was to turn her into Master Moon. This time, Hawk Moth got clever, and transformed her before she could deny his offer. Master Moon is still in the design process, but she might be a darker, black-clad version of Moon Angel. Powers Moon Angel can imitate select powers from other Miraculi, such as Lucky Charm, Venom, and Miraculous Ladybug (renamed Miraculous Moon Angel). She also has her own power, Angel's Blessing, which is a healing power. She also discovered a magic water that seems to recharge Kwami powers while they're still inside the Miraculous, and she occasionally uses it when she's bound to transforming back--especially if she needs to stay transformed for a long time. Note from Minty The following is a message about Moon Angel from Minty herself. "Moon Angel represents the good in people, just as Minty herself does, so it's not likely that she gets Akumatized often as she's naturally positive--maybe more so than even Marinette. We saw in "Chameleon" that Marinette almost got Akumatized. Moon Angel, on the other hand, radiates such powerful Good Vibes that she can't really attract Akuma well. But she has attracted them. She's not fully immune--nobody is, really. But as of "Rivalry - The Game", she learns to use her Good Vibes to send them away. It's something other people need to learn, obviously." Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miracusona Category:Oc